Roses Forever
by Perhin
Summary: Frodo must destroy the Ring as a vampire, all the while keeping his secrets of love and horror, and at the end of it all, he must protect his cousins and his love.
1. Chapter 1

_I drop the crushed rose to the ground,  
Its red petals mix with the now scarlet pool of my  
hatred.  
I never meant to do such a thing, but it was called  
for.  
My love is more important than a fool in a field.  
This field, this sky, this night is for us._

I hold one once-red petal from a rose that was living  
long ago to my face, trying to remember, trying to  
recreate what was taken. It is black now, like my  
heart, and I know neither the rose nor I will be  
dancing under the Party Tree. We won't be on quests.  
And we won't be with Sam.

It began at Bilbo's birthday party; it was my party as  
much as his. We shared one thing every year: our  
birthdays. I was then thirty-three, no longer a tween  
and yet I still had more time to grow. Everyone was  
invited, and more.

I had a bit of a chance to look at our neighbors, the  
Gamgees. They were a poor family of five in a small  
smial down the lane from Bag End. The youngest male of the  
lot was named Sanwise, but was regularly called Sam. I  
had seen him many times, as his family was under the  
service of the Bagginses. I'd always smile at him as  
he did his chores around the smial and in the garden.  
I loved to watch him out of the west window pruning  
the flowers and making nature even more beautiful than  
it already was. That was his gift.

His gift. At the party I called Sam over to me. He was  
rather embarrassed to be called away by his superior.  
I took his arm in mine and brought him a ways away  
from the party. I was very nervous, so much so that I  
stumbled, but Sam caught me before I fell. His strong  
arms went immediately around my waist. "You almost  
fell, Mr. Frodo. You need to be more careful," he  
said.

I didn't want to be 'Mr. Frodo,' I wanted to be  
'Frodo.'

I smiled and nodded my head. We were in the field over  
looking the party. Anyone could see us, which I did  
not want.

"Come, Sam," I said, taking his hand into mine, "come  
with me so I can give you your present!"

"Present? I don't need no present, Mr. Frodo. Mr.  
Bilbo has already given my family a great birthday  
gift."

"It is not a present for your family, Sam." I looked  
back at him. "It's a present for you." His eyes  
widened at the thought of a gift just for him. I knew  
he rarely got a birthday present from anyone, as all  
of his friends were in the same financial state.

We were now inside the gate of Bag End, and I took him  
into the garden. Bending down I plucked the finest  
rose I had chosen earlier that afternoon, and handed  
it to Sam.

"It is the most beautiful rose out of them all, and I  
wish for you to have it." I wanted to add 'my  
beautiful rose,' but I knew I could not. He was no  
one's rose, and he was never going to be mine.

Sam held delicately in his hand, making sure not to  
touch the thorns. He knew not what to say. Smiling  
once more, I said, "Best keep that away from your  
sisters. They may try to steal it from you."

"Why did you give this to me?"

_Because I love you._ "Because you deserve it, Sam. You  
grew it, so you should have it. "

"But it's the prettiest one." He stared at me in  
confusion. My mind was racing with emotions. Dare I  
tell him? No. Not now. Maybe never.

"I know that!" I said with a grin. "Why should the  
creator not have the best of his make?"

He smiled at me. "Alright then, Mr. Frodo. And I'll  
best be hiding it from Marigold especially. She really  
loves roses. "

_And I really love you._ "Well, we better go back to the  
party. Bilbo will be making a speech soon."

Year after year I would give him a rose at my  
birthday. Giving it to him when I gave him pay, hiding  
it with the dishes from the night before, simply  
leaving it on the gate tied with a bow. And every  
year he thanked me for it, and every year his face  
became redder with blushing.

After Bilbo's leaving it became a bit lonely at Bag  
End. Of course I had friends who spent the days away  
with me, but I had no one to really be with. I began  
taking long walks around Hobbiton and outside its  
boundaries. Into the woods and around fields I walked,  
thinking as I went. Rumors began. They said that I  
went into the woods to talk with Elves. I did see an  
Elf (or five), but I wasn't coming out there  
deliberately to talk with them.

One day after a long walk, I found something I wasn't  
expecting. In the library, on the book I had been  
reading earlier there was a rose. It was pink with a  
tint of red. There were no thorns so one could easily  
hold it. I picked it up and smelled it. It smelled  
sweet and... of Sam.

Today was his birthday. I had given him early leave to  
spend it with friends, and had wished him a happy day  
before going out for my walk. I wasn't expecting a  
gift of any sort. I twirled the rose in my fingers,  
watching the pink and red spin into one.

I put it in a vase and searched the hole for a place  
to put it. I finally decided: my bedside table, so I  
could look upon as I drifted to sleep. And I did.

The next morning as Sam made breakfast, I watched him.  
He would glance quickly at me, and his red cheeks  
would glow.

"Sam, sit down with me. We can eat together," I said  
hoping for a moment to speak with him.

"I can't this morning, sir. I've got the hedges to cut  
and I have to help me Gaffer and-"

"Sit down, please."

The look on his face was uncertain, afraid that I was  
mad about the rose.

"Sam, what kind of roses are there by the library  
window?"

He looked up. "Large hybrid tea bush, sir. Why do you  
ask?"

I grinned. "A-are those the big pink ones with just a  
little bit of red?" Sam nodded. I pulled in my chair  
so I could be closer to him. "I like them. They're  
very pretty. " Sam smiled in satisfaction.

"That they are." We looked at each other for a while.  
His skin was tan from the sun and his hair was rich  
brown. I wanted to reach out to touch his hair, his  
face, everything. I wanted to hold him and kiss him  
and know he was mine. _Mine, only mine._ For now he was  
mine, in my kitchen remembering my rose.

The clock chimed ten, and Sam left his seat quickly.

"Where are you going?"

He looked back and said, "I've got to be going now.  
Like I said before, my Gaffer needs my help."

I sighed and laid my head on the table. I wished that he wasn't so busy, but I could not change that. But he could be my Sam if I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dreams can be endless and they can be thoughtless_

_They have no space of time or want_

_Sam now fills my dreams_

_Rose petals lead me to him and then we laugh_

_Laughing because we can and because we're in love_

_But only in a dream_

After dark, I heard a knock at my door. Even before I opened it I knew it was Sam. I could sense him. We smiled as I opened the door. We smiled as we drank our tea in the parlor. We smiled as I left my seat to occupy his lap. We smiled all the time. I was warm and happy in his arms. I knew I would be holding him soon, kissing his lips tenderly, playing with the curls of his hair.

And we did.

At night he would come to my bedroom window and tap lightly at the glass. Then I would climb out of the window as he waited to catch me. Laughing like two lovers should, we raced to the fields calling for the other to fallow. I would launch myself at Sam, and we'd fall to the ground laughing.

Other nights I would take him into the woods to watch the Elves leaving to the Grey Havens. Oh! How his eyes sparkled along with the lights of the Eldar. And sometimes we would just lie in my bed and look at the stars far off forming the Sickle.

Sam brought news to me that his family knew he had leaving his home at night to arrive early in the morning happy and tired. His sisters jested at him about seeing a secret lover, which in turn Sam told that he was! Now they only bothered him about who it could be. He would tell me of all the names his sisters said, and I would smile, knowing that _I_ was his secret lover, not some Emerald or Petunia.

Many times did we have kissing parties under the stars. Each time is was more magical than the last. I brought strawberries to bed with me once, and from then on Sam demanded that I bring some sort of food every night.

At least thrice a week I would take Sam away from his work to odd nooks and crannies about the smail. We had never made love, but to be kissed and groped by Sam was close enough. Oddly enough, our favorite spot was the pantry. We could kiss and eat as we pleased, and there was an old towel for us to sit on. Living alone was wonderful, as we never had to be quiet, and there was no worry of intrusions.

I would hold him in my arms and tell him stories of the past or I would sing to him softly in Elven.

Age meant nothing to us. Time was only endless to us and we had all the time we needed.

I sold Bagend. And to the Sackvill-Bagginses noneoftheless! It appeared that Bilbo's old ring was the One Ring. I was to leave Hobbiton and go to Bree. Luckily, Gandalf chose Sam to accompany me.

That night at Crickhallow I found that my cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were coming as well. I really didn't want my youngest cousin, Pippin, to come as I was worried for his safety. We had already accoutered what I later knew was a Ringwraith. Shadows of Kings once alive, they served Sauron. Awful things, they were.

I lied in bed wide awake. I could not sleep. Tossing and turning I couldn't find a comfortable position. Finally, I left my bedroom with my cloak about me and went outside. The stars shined brightly at me in greeting. There was a bit of woods in the back of the house. I had never been in them, and this seemed to be the last chance to see them, and I might get tired.

Twigs and leaves crunched and crackled under my feet. As I went deeper in the wood the trees looked older and mean. Wind blew leaves into my face. I pulled my cloak tighter around my body. Choosing the tree of my choice, I sat down and leaned against it. I had hoped this walk would tire me, but it only made my senses even more awake.

I sat there for a long time. How long? I do not know, perhaps a half an hour or maybe two hours. Or maybe even three. I was about to drift to sleep when a blinding light shown. It swung back and forth. Round it was, and as I looked closer it was a pocket watch: a gold pocket watch. It was so quiet I could hear its ticking. A white hand held it. Something was wrong. It was no Wraith, but it had the spirit of one. I had no urge to put the Ring on like I had before. My eyes were transfixed on the watch. I fallowed its path: back and forth, back and forth.

I wanted the watch, and it wanted me. In the back of my head I was screaming 'no', but my feet carried me on. A smile was upon my face as the watch dropped into my hands. I opened it. Blood covered the glass. I looked into the face of its owner. I couldn't see a face, but I could see eyes. Silver they seemed and then they would change to yellow to orange. I gasped as I was pushed roughly against a tree. All I can remember is a gleam of teeth and pain. My head span as the pain became worse. How it happened, I don't know, but I managed to put the Ring on.

Whirls of winds and spins of grey were around me. The pain stopped briefly and the Ring was pulled off. I didn't want to die. Not just for me but for Sam and the protection of the Ring.

"I-I'm…the…Ringbearer…" I managed to say. Hopefully this person would know of what I spoke of. Laughter. I was laughed at. I looked at the eyes. The glowed with happiness of evil. I was thrown on the ground, and before I could think liquid was gushed into my mouth; all I could do was swallow. I recognized the taste as blood. Laughter rang in my head. My eyes rolled back and when I drifted into darkness I heard the Shadow speak.

"You will live, but you will get no help from me."

Someone shook me. Merry.

"Wake up, Frodo! We have to leave!"

I was in my bed in the house. Sighing, I nodded to Merry. I took off my clothes. It was just a dream. No watch. No blood. No eyes. But I felt different. I could see perfectly in my dark bedroom. I could hear what my cousins were saying across the house. In the mirror, my skin was lighter and my green eyes shown. Was I sick? I didn't feel sick. I felt my forehead and stuck out my tongue. The back of my neck wasn't hot.

"Sam!"

"What is it, Frodo?" Sam stood in the doorway. He had already packed the night before, and was still stuffing things in his bag.

"Do I look sick?"

"Frodo!" He looked over his shoulder, and held me close. His hands felt my face, neck and chest. Sam kissed me softly on the lips.

"You're so cold."

"Cold? I don't feel cold. I wonder what's wrong with me. "

"And you're so pale. We can't leave with you sick." He led me back to my bed and tucked me. "You stay there, alright? I'll go tell Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin. After that I'll get you a warm cup of tea. "I wasn't sick. I knew it. It was no use to argue.

Minutes later Merry and Pippin entered my room. Very sympathetic they were. I was ordered to drink my tea and to sleep. Sam watched me like a hawk while I drank the tea. He left the room with me up to my chin in blankets of all sorts. They didn't make me warm, only irritated. I threw the covers off; half of them fell in the floor. I shrugged and snuggled into my feather pillows. Something was under them. I lifted them up. The watch. The watch was _under_ my pillows! When I opened it, a tune began, much like those in music boxes. A piece of parchment was stuck on the inside. It read:

You will need this surely, Mr. Ringbearer. We will meet again.

It had not been a dream. My coldness, my glowing eyes, I was the Shadow's spawn. I was not safe with my friends. I would hurt them. My mind was made up. I would sneak out of the house and go to Bree by myself.

"Frodo! What are you doing out of bed?" Pippin looked at me with concern.

"No time to explain. I mustn't be with you!"

I grabbed the doorknob. Pippin took my hand off of it. I hissed at him. Now I know what came over me, but then I was frightened like Pippin. He backed away slowly.

"Pippin…Don't…I-I did not mean it. Pippin!" He ran off, most likely to Meriadoc. This was my chance. I flung the door open and screamed. The sunlight hurt my eyes furiously and my skin felt as though it would melt. My blood was boiling and my insides were on fire. Screams were in my mind, all pleading for the light to go. Instinctively, my hands clawed at my eyes, trying to protect them. I managed to crawl into a shadow in the hallway. It all stopped immediately, and I was cool again. Sam was a few feet away.

"Sam!" He held me in his arms and kissed me, shushing to me like one would do to a crying babe. Merry stood in the light, pondering what happened. I was suddenly tired, and a need to hide overcame me. I nuzzled Sam's neck, not caring what others saw. His body warmed me, his heart beating fast, pulsating with mine. I loved hearing his heart; so quick and silent but loud at the same time. "Warm," I remember murmuring. Sam picked me up.

"He's so light. Somethin' is horribly wrong."

"No wonder the light hurt, he's so pale," Merry said. "Probably burned his skin."

"It did, Merry!" Pippin cried. "See that red spot on his hand?"

"That's more than a spot, Mr. Pippin. Looks like a rash. "

"Well, whatever it is, the sun did it. Pippin, why was he leaving?"

"I do not know. He said that I didn't need to be near him. Th-then-"

"Then what, Pippin! We need to know."

"Nothing. He opened the door. He just opened the door." I could feel Pippin's fear of me. And I enjoyed it. I smiled to myself. No one would see with my face towards Sam's neck.

"Sam, take him back to his room. I'll go and see of what medicines we have."

I was held tightly to Sam's chest. It was like I was floating, quietly floating in Sam's arms. He motioned to lay me on the bed, but I clang to him.

"No!"

"Ssshhh…It's alright Frodo. I just need to undress you." I whimpered. My pack was removed, along with my shirt and cloak. I laughed when he unbuttoned my trousers.

"Haven't done that in a while," I said sleepily. He smiled. Sam kissed my cheek and slid the nightshirt over my head. I was made to lie down and the thousands of covers were thrown back on.

"The covers do not keep me warm."

"Then what does, Frodo?"

"You. Lay here with me, _please_." Once again I could hear Sam's heart beat with mine. So warm I was. I never wanted it to end. Never.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Merry. I did not want Merry, I wanted Sam. _'Go away'_ I secretly chanted. _Go away. _

"Mr. Merry, he wanted me to lie here with 'im."

"No. We need help unloading the ponies that were set for today. I do not care if you bed with Frodo, but we need the assistance." He motioned for Sam to come.

Sam is sadden, this I can feel. He sighed. "Alright." I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"Frodo, I'll be back in a minute," he said in a soft voice.

"_No…"_ He is mine. _Forever mine. _" I want you to stay." I wanted the warmth to settle my cool body. I wanted Sam. The beating of his heart calmed and excited me at the same time. I was hungry and being around him made it worst. But I did not want regular food. I didn't know what I wanted.

Merry smiled kindly. He still thought I was sick. Probably thought I was delirious, too. Sam was allowed to stay with me. I know I acted like a child, but it did not matter then.

Sam held me in his arms. It was wonderful. I kissed him on the lips. He smiled. We kissed soft and then harder. I explored his mouth like I had done countless times before, and it was still magical in a way. Sam pushed me gently on my back. I had always enjoyed being submissive, but this time it was different. Something ran through my body. Something…odd. I took hold of his shoulders, and he was opposite.

"Frodo…" I had pushed him harder than I meant to. Kissing him in apology, I had an urge to touch his neck. So I did. Blood was on my tongue. I had cut him. With my teeth? That was impossible at the time. I couldn't have. Sam's hand flashed to his cut.

"Frodo, I'm bleedin'!"

" I know…I did it. I'm sorry, Sam. Do you want me to kiss it better?" I asked with a grin. He nodded. I kissed his nose all the way to his neck. Sam giggled. It was something we had done when either of us a bruise or a mark had. I tickled him, making him squirm.

"Now I will make you better!" The more I kissed the cut the more I did it. The blood was on my lips, on my teeth, on my tongue. Soon I began suckling the mark unconsciously.

"Frodo!" He pushed me away from him. Blood covered my lips like what lasses wore to beautify themselves. I licked my lips.

"Frodo, what in Eru's name were you doin'" He took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his minor wound.

"I do not know. I am sorry. " I was less hungry, and I wanted more. "Just sleep with me Sam, please." We cuddled, and I made sure not to look at his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pocket Watch, you tick timelessly.  
Your gold shines upon my Sam and me;  
You count the time until my rose gift.  
Hanging on your metal chain, you amuse Samwise;  
Amuse him to his death._

I woke at dusk. I reached out to hold my Sam but he  
wasn't there.

"Sam!" I panicked, but I needn't have.

"I'm right here, Frodo." His head peeped around the  
doorway. I smiled. I left my bed to hug him. Before I  
even touched him, the word 'blood' ran through my  
mind, begging me to eat. I grew hungrier.

"Sam, take me outside. I must tell you something."

"But why must we go outside? Can't you tell me in  
here?"

"My cousins would hear. I'm not sure if I want to tell  
them yet. But I do know that I want to tell you."

We sat in an area where a garden once grew. We were in  
the shadows and I felt calm, knowing only moon and  
starlight were upon me. I stuck my hand into my pocket  
and presented the watch to Sam.

"I was given this from someone known as Norno. Do you  
know of anyone by that name?"

"No, Frodo. " He looked at the watch as if he'd never  
seen one before. "Why is it important?"

"I don't know. But I must tell you something you  
mustn't tell anyone."

I then proceeded to tell him of my encounter in the  
woods and of the reasons for my actions. He sat  
quietly, nodding every so often. Sam showed no alarm  
of what he learned I now was. He just held my hand,  
trying to make it warm.

"You're a vampire."

I stared into his eyes. "A what?"

"A vampire. They were supposed to be old wives tales,  
and I guess they're not!" He kissed my hand, giving up  
on making me warm again. "Vampires can only live in  
th' dark and they have to live off of blood and all."  
He frowned. "Is that why you bit me earlier?"

"I had meant for it to be a love bite. I am sorry." I  
cupped his face in my hands. I wanted him to love me.  
I wanted him to still be mine, even now that I was a  
demon's spawn. Lightly I kissed him…and he kissed  
back.

"Sam, please tell me you will still love me now that I  
have…changed."

"I still love you. I'm just afraid." He fiddled with  
his hands while looking down.

"Samwise, I shall never harm you. Trust me." We hugged  
again, though this time it was longer and I held him  
close. I knew he trusted me and I was glad.

I followed my way back into the woods. It was no  
longer eerie, but a dark playground for my eyes. Light  
flickering on dark bark, owls calling out a greeting,  
I felt at home. The watch felt heavy in my hands. I  
halted to open it for its song for a few seconds. It  
no longer bothered me, along with the watch.

"You're an annoying little object, aren't you?" I said  
to it. "Ticking away endlessly like that. You caused  
me to scare my cousins, you did."

"You were the one who caused you to scare your  
cousins, not the watch." I spun around. A very tall  
Elf stood before me clad in a dark green. Part of his  
hair was in braids and his silver eyes were a sharp  
contrast to my green ones.

"Why am I forever cast into Shadow, dark one?" I  
asked. He laughed.

"You are neither in Shadow nor I. We are merely on its  
edge like that of a knife." He circled me, grinning  
like a cat. "I am not the only dark one present. You  
best be thanking me for that watch now."

I snorted. "For what? To work like all watches do or  
for the cost of the gold to make it?"

He smirked. "I like you." He stopped moving and  
gracefully sat down cross-legged in front of me. "The  
watch," he said in a bored manner, "has the properties  
to mesmerize and catch the 'dark one's' prey by making  
the kill's eyes transfixed on the watch, making them  
want it for their own. Once the chosen one is close  
enough, the 'dark one'-" this time he moved his hands  
in mock "- may drink to sustain his or her life."

I cocked a brow. "So this watch makes it so you may  
kill easily?"

"Yes." He smiled like one would after their pupil  
learns the names of the great battles correctly. "It  
is a wonderful thing. I found it in Moria of all  
places."

"And why do you not want to keep it?" He laughed  
again. This Elf looked young like its entire race, but  
he had an even more childlike air about him than his  
brethren.

"I need it no longer."

"Why? If where are on the edge of Shadow, would we not  
be able to lure our victims ourselves. "

"Yes. But you are too young and your attempts would  
hurt you. I only use it on nights when I am lazy."

"You do not talk like an Elf."

"It is because I am no longer an Elf, but just the  
shell of one. Oh, don't look at me like that." I  
stopped frowning. "Thank you. I am not a corrupted Elf  
like Orcs. For ages, I wished to leave my kin. And  
year after year I became less like them. I am  
outlandish. I bedded more than once in my lifetime. I  
am but a child with the rest of his life ahead of him  
to play and enjoy simple things that only a young one  
would seek amusement in."

I sat there for the longest time. My creator was an  
Elf whose only urge was to eat and play. What a simple  
life to live. No worries. No heartbreaks. Nothing.  
Even as I sat, he was drawing a picture in the forest  
floor with a stick. He chuckled at his art and cleared  
it away with his hand.

"How did your lover react?" My head snapped up. He had  
the largest grin on his face.

"I have no lover."

"Oh, yes you do." I wagged his fingers in my face. "I  
heard you cry his name…more than once." He giggled.  
The Elf moved so that he was on his stomach, his legs  
kicking behind him and his head propped on his hands.  
"Tell me about it. I have not experienced such a thing  
in years."

"No, I will not!"

He sighed. "Alright. I best show you how to use that  
watch." He snatched the watch out of my hand and  
turned the crank for the music. "You must have it  
ready to play. Then when you spot your meal," he  
pretended to see someone as he spoke, "you stand with  
your arm out and let it swing." It swung back and  
forth, the ticking becoming louder with each round.

"It does not work anymore."

"Wrong, Halfling. It only works on mortals."

"Mortals? So I'm no longer a mortal? I will live  
forever?"

He nodded his head gleefully. "You could be an Elf if  
you were a few feet taller and had long hair. I  
sometimes wonder how it would be to live in a hill  
like your people do. It wouldn't be nice, I bet, as  
I'm tall and I would 'bang!' Hit my head on your  
ceilings." He sighed again and handed the watch to me.  
"I bet you're hungry."

"Yes." I put the watch back into my pocket and ask,  
"What is your name?"

"I have many names. Blood Eater, Norno-nildo, Earo,  
and countless others.

Norno-nildo as I prefer to call him seemed odd at the  
time and still is. I kept hoping that I would not be  
like him someday, and thankfully I have not. Norno  
held my hand as he led me in twisting paths. He  
stopped me when we reached a small brook.

"Do you see that rabbit there?" I nodded. It had the  
prettiest brown fur and its ears fell to its sides.  
Remembering his instructions, I let the watch swing.  
Nothing happened at first, but after a few seconds the  
rabbit's ears went up and his eyes focused on the  
watch. I got on my knees. The little creature hopped  
towards me. Automatically, I dropped the watch in  
front of it. As it sniffed it, I picked it up. It  
struggled, but my grasp was stronger than it had been  
before.

"Now this is the fun part," Norno said. He dropped to  
the ground and looked over my shoulder. This was the  
most annoying Elf alive. My teeth sank easily into the  
skin. The blood was warm and it made me think of Sam,  
of his warmness. I felt drowsy, thoughts of my love  
raced in my head, making me aroused. Sam. The rabbit's  
heart bounced with mine, but it was not the same. I  
longed for Sam.

I threw the rabbit to the ground and wiped my mouth.  
Norno clapped.

"Must you do that?"

"Yes. Sorry, that is all I can show you before you  
leave."

My eyes widened. "How do you know of my leaving?"

He pointed to his ears. Since he was an Elf and a  
vampire, he could hear probably miles away. Norno  
stood, waved and walked across the brook.

"Wait!" He stopped.

"I have questions. Why does the sun harm me?"

Norno rolled his eyes. "Because we live in the dark.  
All light affects creatures of the night. You should  
hide somewhere like a cupboard or a root cellar when  
it is daylight. Or at least cover your head if you're  
sleeping near a window. You'll get burns."

"And why must we drink blood?"

He thought for a moment. "They did not tell."

"Who are they?"

"Them." He broke a stick in half and continued  
breaking it until it was no longer breakable. "You  
know you can run faster. And you can jump farther and  
climb things unfathomable."

I nodded. It appeared that he wouldn't be helping  
learn how to do any of those things.

"And why are you helping me? You said you wouldn't."

"I did not say that."

"Yes, you did."

"I said I would help you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did. "

I learned many things from Norno-nildo that night. I  
left him sitting there; he did not seem to notice. I  
went back to the house sulking.

Sam was in my bed asleep. I was hungry and wide awake,  
just looking at him made my head throb with thoughts  
of harming him. Sighing, I curled up next him and held  
him in my arms. My arousal in the woods was nothing  
compared to what was happening to me in my bed.  
Heartbeat after heartbeat it became worse. It was  
horrible and wonderful. With one arm around Sam, I  
unbuttoned my trousers with the other and began  
rubbing myself. If I moved too much I'd wake Sam up.

I bit my lip, holding back moan after moan, mentally  
calling out Sam's name. I gasped when there was  
another hand on me.

"Sam…Y-you're awake."

"I know." He yawned and kissed my cheek. I let Sam  
take over and I lifted up his nightshirt.

"How long have you been like th-this?" I had always  
enjoyed Sam's hand better than mine. I moaned and  
thrusted. It was so much better with all my new  
senses. I took hold of him making him moan in turn.

"Ever since you started."

"I thought you were asleep."

"No."

I climbed on top of him and kissed Sam lightly.

"It is the middle of the night and I am wide awake."

Sam smiled. "You're supposed to be." He yawned again.  
His nightshirt was up to his chin and I wanted it to  
lead to more. Sam pulled his shirt down and kissed me.

"I need to sleep, Frodo. I've stayed awake and waited  
for you. You were gone for a long time."

"I"-kiss-"am"-kiss -"sorry, Sam. You go to sleep and  
I'll find something to amuse myself with. "

Sam grinned and we laughed. I kissed for the last time  
that night and tucked him in.

After closing the door I slinked about the house. It  
was quiet and I could even hear the silence. Merry and  
Pippin were sleeping in Peregrin's bed. I smiled  
seeing the two together. Merry moved and Pippin's arms  
went around him tightly. Just like Sam and I. Their  
hearts beating as one made me happy and excited. They  
were beautiful and I found myself inching towards the  
bed. The pocket watch was with me. No. I couldn't. I  
left them.

Freddie was in his room. Once again I had to stop  
myself from harming my friend. I turned away sadly and  
entered Sam's room. His pack was there. I could tell  
that he had been trying to stuff more things into it.  
I laid down into the bed. Even though it had only been  
a day, it smelled of my love. I wanted to be with him,  
but I couldn't. I'd harm him in his sleep. Sighing, I  
forced myself into slumber.


End file.
